


Password of Love

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing Kenma, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, like seriously, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: Kuro teased, knowing full well how it made Kenma’s blush grow even more. “You’re probably pouting and taking forever to get back home to me, aren’t you?”

  “Am not.”


  “Are too.”

“Am not ,” Kenma shot back, biting his lip to keep his laugh at bay.
Kenma knew that he loved his boyfriend...so why was it so hard to say it?  (I swear the fic is not that deep, but I have to put something in the summary).  ^^;;;;





	

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend asked for some Kuroken for her birthday, and though this is a couple days late, I managed to write a (hopefully decent and not too OOC) fluffy fic for her. Hope y'all enjoy it too!
> 
> Also found on tumblr [here](echosiriusrumme.tumblr.com/post/152440113901/password-of-love). Title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrCbYDeuH4k), because it's been stuck in my head. X3

Kenma shuffled through the snow, tucking his nose back under his scarf as a brisk breeze rustled the trees around him. He may not have been bursting with energy earlier in the day, but now he just felt disappointed.

The video game that he had been waiting three months for had finally been released today. However, he hadn’t been the only one waiting for it, and it was sold out by the time Kenma had arrived at the store. The clerk had promised that they would be restocked by tomorrow morning, but Kenma’s mood had already been spoiled.

All he wanted to do now was to get back to his apartment – but at the same time, he kept at his leisurely pace, barely lifting his feet in order to make a trail behind him. Getting caught up in the repetitive motion, Kenma blinked back to reality at the familiar song coming from his pocket.

Grasping the device in his gloved hand, Kenma took it out of his coat and turned it over. He couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips at Kuro’s grinning face looking up at him from the screen. Clicking the green phone to receive the call, he answered, “Hi Kuro.”

“Aw, did something go wrong?” Kenma startled, unsure as to what brought that question on. He got his answer as Kuro continued, “I can hear it in your voice, since I’m _such_ a good boyfriend and know you so well.”

Kenma looked to the side, his cheeks turning warm from his blush, despite Kuro not being there to see it. “Idiot.”

“Ouch, why so mean? Were you unable to get your game?” Kuro teased, knowing full well how it made Kenma’s blush grow even more. “You’re probably pouting and taking forever to get back home to me, aren’t you?”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am _not_ ,” Kenma shot back, biting his lip to keep his laugh at bay. He had been sulking, just a bit, but just hearing Kuro’s voice brought his spirits back up. _‘How childish,’_ he thought, shaking his head.

“Fine, fine. Anyways, hurry up and get back. You’ve been gone _forever_ , I miss you.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, both of them knowing full well he had only been gone an hour and that they had spent the entire day being lazy at the apartment. Still, it sent a burst of warmth through him, hearing Kuro say stuff like that so easily.

“See you soon,” Kenma said, hearing Kuro respond before hanging up. Putting his phone back into the pocket, he picked up his pace, suddenly eager to get back.

~*********~*********~*********~*********~*********~

Despite his burst of energy, Kenma was still trekking through deep snow to get back. Also, it had seemed that every single light was red, which dampened his spirits even more.

Finally, he reached his apartment, stomping up the stairs in an attempt to knock the ice and snow off from around his boots. The temperature had only lowered during his walk, and his hand shook as he tried to get the key into its slot.

It slipped again, jostling the doorknob, and Kenma couldn’t help but groan in frustration. Suddenly the door opened, and a burst of warm air enveloped him from the inside of the apartment.

A rosy-cheeked Kuro looked down at him in confusion, before a huge grin crossed his face as he realized who was standing on the doormat. “Kenma! You’re finally back!”

“I was only gone a little while,” Kenma grumbled, taking a few steps into the entranceway before toeing his shoes off. He could already feel his fingers and toes thawing, despite having been wrapped up in a huge jacket, gloves and a scarf. The cold always seemed to sneak into his bones anyways, but now Kenma could relax again.

Kuro followed him into the kitchen, and Kenma saw him lift something in the corner of his eye. Turning to face him fully, he said blankly, “You’ve been drinking.” Kuro paused mid-sip, the tip of the bottle perched on his lips, before lowering it to grin sheepishly at his boyfriend.

_‘That explains the pink cheeks at least,’_ Kenma thought, rolling his eyes as Kuro began whining yet again of how much he had missed Kenma, and how he’d wanted to cuddle but was missing his cuddle partner, so he decided to make the evening a little fun by himself.

“You left me, and – why are you walking away _now_?” Kuro was pouting when Kenma peered over his shoulder, before turning back to their bathroom.

“I’m cold, so I’m taking a shower.” Kenma quickly raised a hand, not even bothering to stop walking as he said, “And _no_ , you’re not joining me tonight.”

“What a spoilsport,” Kuro grumbled, making Kenma grin against his will.

Closing and _locking_ the door securely behind him, because he knew Kuro would push his luck as always, Kenma started up the shower. He quickly stripped down, taking care of his bladder before hopping under the water. Sighing in relief as the last bit of chill left his body, Kenma allowed himself a moment to just stand and bask in the warmth.

Sufficiently relaxed, Kenma went through his shower routine and begrudgingly turned off the water. Thankfully the bathroom was nicely warmed from the heater and the steam of the shower, but Kenma made sure to stay on the bathroom rugs as he dried himself. Cold feet were the worst.

He slipped on his boxer briefs, then pulled one of Kuro’s Nekoma hoodies over his head, the hem going down to just above his knees. Finishing off with his fluffy red socks, Kenma slowly made his way back to the living room. Stifling a yawn behind his hand, he turned the corner, intent on collapsing onto the sofa whether Kuro was there or not. What he saw instead sent a warmth through his body, such as he’d never felt before.

Upbeat music was playing softly, some pop station that Kuro probably settled on after clicking through the radio. The man himself was dancing in the center of the room, facing away from Kenma at the moment. A new bottle of beer was in his hand, and as Kenma watched, Kuro took another sip before belting out the chorus to the song that was currently playing.

Kenma could not have told you on pain of death what song was playing, or what Kuro had just sung. An unbearable amount of fondness and _love_ had grown as he watched his boyfriend dance like a goofball around their living room. Kuro had turned towards Kenma now, still unaware of his audience due to his closed eyes.

A carefree smile covered Kuro’s face, stress lines on his forehead and the bags under his eyes near nonexistent as Kenma’s boyfriend finally allowed himself to relax. Kenma wasn’t sure if he made a noise, or if Kuro just _sensed_ him, but in the next moment Kuro’s eyes met his.

The words came unbidden, the affection Kenma held for this man in front of him finally bubbling over. “I love you,” Kenma said, his face burning up a second later as his mind caught up with his mouth. Sure, Kuro said it all the time, never pressuring Kenma to respond even if Kenma wanted to, oh how he _wanted_. He was just…scared.

Before he could retreat though, Kuro’s face transformed. The brightest grin Kenma had ever seen graced Kuro’s mouth, the corners of his eyes crinkled up from the force of it. With three large steps, the beer bottle placed haphazardly on the coffee table as he moved, Kuro was stood in front of him.

Placing a warm hand on Kenma’s cheek, Kuro nudged his boyfriend’s face up to look him in the eye. Ducking down to brush his nose against Kenma’s, he whispered, “I love you too. And I always will.”

The softest of kisses was dropped onto Kenma’s lips, and then he was enveloped in familiar, strong arms that always made him feel safe. Kuro was slightly bent over so that his face was tucked into Kenma’s shoulder, his back inflating under Kenma’s hands as he breathed in deep.

Kenma hugged back with all his worth, cupping a hand around Kuro’s neck and holding him close. Taking a deep breath himself, his eyes closing as he rested his head against Kuro’s, he felt all his worries leave him with his exhale. It’d been a while coming, but after finally getting those three words out, Kenma _knew_ that this was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> So unbelievably cheesy, omfg, but I hope it was cute and enjoyable despite that! Comments and critiques are always appreciated! ^-^


End file.
